Sharpay's Cookies
by L'ange Dans L'enfer
Summary: Everyone's partying so why is Ryan getting drunk in the backyard? Set after HSM but before HSM2 and includes underage drinking, which I don't condone. ChadxRyan


Here's my fic for the second challenge at the Chyan livejournal group, idontdance! There are two more challenges, but seeing as how it's November I might just have to wait until the mod posts the next challenge. Anyway, this one is set between HSM and HSM2, and I think originally this was going to be the cast party for "Twinkle Towne" but then I decided having it be a random party made it more fun. Prompt: Ryan has a crush on Zeke, and Chad gets jealous. Set after HSM Bonus: Makeup, chocolate chip cookies, something stolen and Chad changing Ryan's mind about wanting Zeke.

Disclaimer: Disney owns everything that George Lucas doesn't. Together, they rule the world. I on the other hand, have to pay for college.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Although Ryan still had four years until he could legally get smashed on his patio, he still sipped his dad's best scotch from the bottle anyway. He gave his father credit for trying out his parental skills and locking the liquor cabinet but Ryan learned, thanks to a childhood obsession with spy movies that a well-manipulated bobby pin got him whatever he wanted. 

Note: what, not who.

Scowling, he took another generous swallow of the amber liquid. A constant, albeit muffled, beat pounded from the ballroom where his classmates danced and a table stood burdened with the stupid chocolate-chip cookies Zeke baked for his sister's party. No doubt Sharpay had him on the dance floor putting her show dog through its paces, as though to say to all (especially Troy Bolton): "See? I can accept others too, just like you."

She didn't care her brother had watched the baking basketball boy since his first attempt to woo her and had since then fallen into what could only be described as a crush. She didn't care to notice Ryan's lingering gaze on her newfound beau, the blush that crept up his face when Zeke showed up at their door with more sweet offerings to his Pepto-Bismol pink goddess.

But Sharpay rarely cared if she couldn't use it to her advantage.

Sighing, Ryan rubbed his eyes, heavy with alcohol, and cursed as he spotted the black eyeliner he carefully applied for full hottie potential smudging the heels of his hands.

More black eye than badass.

Setting down the bottle on the cold concrete, Ryan decided he had had enough of everything. He needed a boyfriend, desperately, and was sick and tired of falling for utterly attractive, undeniably straight guys. He couldn't be the only gay student at East High.

Could he?

"Evans, what are you doing out here?" Ryan would have spun around had he not been so full of alcohol.

"Chad?" He asked, keeping his body still on the chaise lounge, his eyes to the stars. A flash of that ridiculous hair as the basketball star sat beside his feet answer that question. Ryan tore his glazed eyes from the spinning sky to gaze on the still silent jock. Chad raised his eyebrows as to say, "Well?"

"I'm moping," Ryan answered honestly. "I'm mentally mourning my spine and berating myself for letting Sharpay have what and who she wants." Slow as ever, it took several silent minutes for Chad to extract exactly Ryan's meaning, which the blonde spent drinking a bit more.

"Zeke? You like Zeke?" Something akin to anger crept though Chad's voice. "He's the straightest guy on the team, despite the fact he bakes!"

"Stereotype much?" Ryan raised the half empty bottle to his lips but Chad snatched it away before the scotch could burn his throat.

"You're done," he said firmly, placing it on the table behind him. Ryan let out a short, bitter laugh.

"I know, but there is nothing I can do about it." Even Chad caught the double meaning in that.

"He's not good enough for you, even if he were gay," Chad muttered after a moment. Ryan, who had begun to contemplate the stars again stared at the jock incredulously. "You can do much better." He added softly, trying to drive his point home to his inebriated companion.

"What, are you — are you jealous of him?" Ryan teased, but the look on Chad's face quickly swiped the joking manner away.

"Yes." He didn't even flinch or blush or anything. Hell must be getting chilly, Ryan thought.

"I am way too drunk for you to play games with me. I saw you come here with Taylor."

"And I like you too much to watch you get hurt, again. Taylor and I are just friends. She's the only one who knows the truth." Perhaps the scotch made Ryan's brain so sluggish, but the impact of that statement just didn't make sense. Chad Danforth, superstar jock could not be gay. But the serious look on his face confirmed it. Ryan could just picture Lucifer lacing up his ice skates.

As though reading his thoughts, a small smile flittered across Chad's lips and he leaned over, to which Ryan's buzzed brain assumed he was going to kiss him. Instead he leaned toward his ear, one hand on either side of his shoulders, and Ryan wildly felt as though he was being suffocated by Chad: his smell, his clothes, his essence, and he liked it, oddly enough.

I want you completely sober when I kiss you," Chad whispered, sending arm shivers down Ryan's spine. "I want you to want me, without the help of alcohol." Then he stood and smiled knowingly before returning to the party.

Ryan leaned back into the chair, completely bewildered. One thing was certain as he stared at the cold and silent stars, however. Sharpay could keep Zeke.

* * *

Thanks to poppyfields13 for pointing out the mistake I forgot to change before posting! 


End file.
